


Hope’s Peak Mental Health Facility

by onelonerdown



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Anger Management, Asperger Syndrome, Cotard delusion, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Erotomania, Gender Dysphoria, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kleptomania, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multiple Personalities, OCD, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Social Anxiety, Superiority Complex, coprolalia, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onelonerdown/pseuds/onelonerdown
Summary: Mondo Oowada is forced to entre Hope’s Peak Mental Health Facility and meet some unstable people. A roommate and lots of doctors...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my plan for what illnesses the characters will hate:
> 
> Ishimaru Kiyotaka - Aspergers Syndrome and OCPD and self harm
> 
> Mondo Oowada- Anger managment and Coprolalia
> 
> Toko Fukawa - Multiple personality disorder and Erotomania
> 
> Izuru Kamakura - Multiple personality disorder
> 
> Aoi Asahina - Eating Dissorder
> 
> Byakuya Togami - Superiority Complex
> 
> Chihiro Fujisaki - Gender Dysphoria and Anxiety and self hatred
> 
> Celeste Ludenberg - Compulsive Lying and Gambling Addiction
> 
> Syakuya Maizono - Self Sabatage
> 
> Junko Enoshima - Phycopath
> 
> Kyoko Kirigiri - Trust Issues 
> 
> Yasahiro Hagakure- Short term memory loss
> 
> Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu - PTSD and Anger management
> 
> Nagisa Shingetsu - Obsession and Insomnia 
> 
> Kotoko Utsugi - Triggered by gentle, Androphobia
> 
> Kazuichi Souda - Self harm and the Jumping Fremchmen of Maine
> 
> Gundham Tanaka - Cotard Delusion
> 
> Sonia Nevermind - Kleptomania
> 
> If you think you might get upset by some of this content, please read at your own risk...

“I’m not fucking mental so get your hands off me!” I yelled.

Even with my demands, doctors were still persistently dragging me into my new life. I wasn’t crazy, I just get angry and swear so they had no right to lock me up like a fucking criminal! I’d only broken a few laws but that’s what you’d expect from a member of the Crazy Diamond Biker gang. I was angry and I fought back, the doctors were strong and pulled me through the buildings entrance. I didn’t want to start a new life there, I wasn’t crazy! As I entered the building I was painfully remained of my situation when a sign blared at me. The sign read “Hope’s Peak Mental Health Facility,” it was a posh name for a mental asylum full of nut-jobs! 

Formalities, paperwork, a full body search and inspection had lead me to be sitting on the edge of a firm, plastic bed starring out of a barred window. I was wearing a stupid hospital gown that was too small and felt as revealing as an apron because the dicks that worked in the hospital said that I couldn’t have my clothes until they had been checked. The room made me feel crazy because it was padded in the most obnoxious shade of baby blue foam and was empty except from a set of shelves on the wall, two desks and two beds. I tested the bed by shifting myself into the right position and laid down. 

It was hard and smothering and sunk slightly because of my weight. No springs in case they were used to hurt someone or myself and a pathetic white blanket that was quite thin. For the first time since my arrival I allowed myself to think about my home life. Big bro was probably missing me and I was worried about how the gang would get on without me. I hoped that Daiya was running it on his own, they could probably survive with only half of the Diamond brothers there.  
Other than the gang, I didn’t miss much about the outside world, other than my freedom. Me being crazy is bullshit! I shouldn’t have to miss anything! I should be with my big bro causing havoc and having fun not laying on a springless matrass feeling angry and sad.


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes and sat up. The bed had not been comfortable. I didn’t have a watch on me so I didn’t know the exact time but the room was illuminated in a blood red light and dark shadows inhabited every corner. I’d fallen asleep on the bed for a while after thinking about Daiya and the Crazy Diamonds but maybe I’d been asleep for longer than intended. My roommate hadn’t arrived yet so I decided to have a look at his stuff before he got back. 

One desk was empty (probably mine but I didn’t really need one) but the other one was neatly packed with text books, notebooks, revision folders and stationary. My roommate seemed like a bit of a nerd. Why would anyone bother doing school work in a mental hospital? I picked up the notebook that was open on the table and examined it, looking for the name of the owner. I put my finger on the page that it was open on and closed the book. On the black, paper cover in neat writing it read “Kiyotaka Ishimaru”.   
So that was his name. I placed the notebook back on the table, open exactly as I’d found it – I didn’t want Kiyotaka to know I’d been looking through his stuff, it wouldn’t make a good first impression. I was supposed to come across as frightening and strong not nosy.

I then took a few steps to the right and examined his shelf. More books but not all textbooks this time. I’d never heard of any of the books, not that I read any books anyway. Reading is stupid and a waste of time. 

There wasn’t a single picture or possession of Kiyotaka’s on either shelf, desk or bed - Only school stuff. “What the hell!” I accidently yelled out in frustration.   
“No swearing in the rooms!” an equally loud voice shouted back.

A boy about my age stood in the doorway, in a crisp clean uniform. When did he get there? I assumed that must have been Kiyotaka but I still couldn’t stand in the center of the room shocked.

“I can swear if I want to you twat! Watcha gonna do to make me stop. You lookin’ to start a fight or something?!” I yelled back at him and strode over to him until I was so close to him that my pompadour pressed into his forehead – I had to bend down a little. 

Still he didn’t flinch away from my yelling and anger like most sane people would but then again why should I expect sane in a mental hospital?


	3. Chapter 3

“Swearing is not allowed in the rooms! Shouting is not allowed in the rooms!” he yelled at me, being a hypocrite.

“What the hell! You’re the person whose shouting!” I growled and slunk back over to my bed.

I laid down again on my bed and put my hands behind my head. Then I glanced back up at Kiyotaka. He stayed standing in the doorway and from further away I noticed his posture – He stood with his back perfectly straight like a soldier. His outfit made him look like a soldier but wearing a blue plastic hospital gown, I couldn’t really judge him.

He looked me in the eyes and furrowed his eyebrows (which were freakishly large). He then pivoted on his heel and marched over to the desk. He marched! What a weirdo… 

I closed my eyes and tries to go to sleep, it wasn’t as easy the second time. Although the sky outside had quickly darkened, the room was still very light. Kiyotaka had a bright desk lamp on whilst he wrote and did school work and it was really fucking annoying - How was I supposed to go to sleep with that on. He also kept muttering to himself and tapping in sevens.   
In the end, I just turned on my front and used a lumpy pillow to cover my ears from the occasional disturbance. That is the position in which I fell asleep in.

I slept soundly, considering how worried and angry I was. I dozed until...

“You are going to be late for the group meeting. Tardiness is not acceptable! It is a patient’s duty to be punctual!” someone yelled at me and shook me by the shoulders, waking me abruptly. 

What the hell was this guys problem?!


End file.
